


Pancakes

by IWantToRemainASecret



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Just a bit of fun, Pancakes, Written before all the new stuff came out :P, domestic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToRemainASecret/pseuds/IWantToRemainASecret
Summary: Carmen decides to make the dear detective some pancakes.I wrote this before the interact adventure thingy came out, and haven't gotten the chance to see it yet, so I'm sorry if in that it debunks anything I have written.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dumping a bunch of my work today. Here is one of them. Hope you get a little bit of enjoyment out of it!

"Ah Paris, home of art and the city of love." Player spoke with a chuckle through Carmen's earpiece as she wandered through the moonlit streets.

"And home of confusing alleyways apparently." She groaned in response, aiming her grapple to a rooftop and preparing to shoot.

"You don't have to run across rooftops you know, I can guide you." Player huffed indignantly.

"It's more fun this way!" Carmen responded happily, swinging onto a ledge and surveying the empty alley, the stone path curved and cracked like a mosaic. She froze when she heard some rhythmic whistling, her head swivelled to the side and she groaned loudly. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

Chase Devineaux walked through the streets with a dull expression as he whistled the French anthem. He looked tired, bored but completely unharmed. Thank god.  
"Glad he's okay, I was starting to worry about him." She muttered, she heard scuffling in her ear and waited for Player's response.

"The inspector?"

"Yep. Looks like he lives in this street too, what are the odds?" Her eyes followed the man as he fumbled for a key and unlocked his door, she watched the windows show his shoes as he ascended the winding stairs.  
"Maybe I'll pay him a visit, see if he's doing alright." Carmen didn't hear Player's warning over the wind in her ears as she leapt over to a window with a flowerpot dangling by it, she sneakily unlocked the window and peaked in. She was beyond surprised when she saw the detective had collapsed on a coach and was snoring peacefully.

As she entered she couldn't help but be surprised, she expected a bland apartment with no colour in sight, instead she got a masterpiece. The apartment was completely cluttered with badges, medals, statues and souvenirs. Paintings on the creamy yellow walls and every desk and counter top was covered with dust and trinkets.

The layout was very basic, it opened into a living space with a couple of couches and a wall hung TV with a large table below it that had a cute Eiffel Tower model on it with a tiny French flag stuck to the top. On the coffee table in front of the couch was many packets of mints, the wrapping had yet to be thrown out in quite a few finished ones. The rest of the room was a kitchen with a barstool table to eat at and a desk with a computer and work area, two doors remained closed which ended the room and concealed the rest of the apartment.

Carmen looked at the large array of gums and whistled quietly. "Guy sure loves mint." She noted, before spotting a calendar on the fridge. It had some days crossed out and a magnet holding it up cheerfully stating 'six months clean!' "Or maybe he just likes not having an addiction." She grimaced at the smell of cigarettes aroma from some of the blankets covering comfy chairs.

"It is pretty common for people with addictions to take up a new addiction to battle it, often smokers try gum chewing. Even the sensation of something in the mouth can benefit a person struggling with addiction." Player said informatively.

"Yeah, well that seems to be the case with Mr Chase." The kitchen had a marble countertop with a notepad on it and a bundle of letters. The notepad had a number of notes scribbled in French all over it. She surveyed the room once again and felt an odd idea come into her mind as she walked over to stare at the disheveled detective who muttered in his sleep.

"La femme rouge... Vile... swipe up to eject..." his brow furrowed as he rolled over.

"Player, can you look up some pancake recipes?" Carmen whispered, accidentally bumping a table. She heard something drop but saw nothing on the floor.

"I'm sorry Red, did you say PANCAKE RECIPES?"

\---

"Now you just mix it all together." Player explained, Carmen hurried to mix the concoction of ingredients but grunted in frustration when it still had plenty of lumps. The bowl of lemons on the marble counter top couldn't brighten her disgruntled mood.

"AH!" With a shout the detective shot up from his slumber gripping his heart with panting breath. The blanket he had was thrown off his body, he wasn't wearing his coat or tie, just his simple white shirt and dress pants, even so, it was easy to tell his worry from his unbrushed hair and quickening pulse.

Carmen slid behind his kitchen counter and ducked down, still stirring with frustration, what she didn't expect was to see Chase still his movements and stand up, his posture straightening.

"Who is there? I know there is someone in here, show yourself coward!" His back was still turned to her, she shuffled better into view and coughed, still stirring. He spun around with a glare but lost his strength when his eyes met hers.

"Evening Mr Devineaux."

"Carmen Sandiego." He spat with venom. "You are here to mock me oui? How remarkably immature of you." He glared, accent thick.

"Mock you? Why would I do that?" She stirred faster.

His glare softened and he sighed. "I was fire from ACME, I presumed you were here to mock me for my incompetence no?"

"What?! No I am not here to mock you! I didn't even know you got fired! I was just here to make you... uh..." she glared at the mixture in the bowl. "Stupid lumps."

Chase rubbed a hand over his face and groaned, he strutted over and stared at the bowl with a look of disgust. "Though I doubt your reasons of appearance Miss Carmen Sandiego, I never thought I would need to doubt your cooking skills." He snatched the bowl from her hand and in long strides grabbed a whisk from a pot of assorted cooking tools. "You are using a pathetic fork, that is why the lumps remain. Now tell me la femme rouge, are we making crepes, pancakes or pikelets?"

She found herself stuttering at the glare she was met with despite the fact Chase was literally helping her make pancakes, "Uh... pancakes."

He huffed and rolled his eyes, stirring so fast that all the lumps seemed to disappear. She leaned over his shoulder and watched him work.

"You aren't going to try and apprehend me?"

"What good would that do? You are no longer a thief that I must catch, with no job I have no reason to bring you to justice."

"I just presumed you would... I don't know, try to catch me to prove to your boss you could do it?"

"The real world does not work that way Carmen." He snorted, looking at her with amusement as he pulled out a frying pan and oiled it.

"How did you know there was someone in your apartment?"

"The flag on my model Eiffel tower had fallen to the bottom of it's tiny pole... I often stub my toe on that table and have to place it at the top many times."

"Wow, that's pretty cool you noticed such a tiny detail was different." Carmen praised, gaping as he flipped a pancake mid air with finesse.

"Yes, yes I can be a good detective when need be. Now be a good criminal and grab some plates." He waved her away with a huff.

\---

If you asked Carmen what her weirdest experience in her life of crime, she would often talk about heists or disguises she had taken on. This experience though, took the cake. Sitting at a kitchen counter eating syrup covered pancakes with an ex-detective was certainly something else.

She chewed thoughtfully and watched Chase do the same, it appeared he had a resting bitch face as he always looked frustrated. Or maybe he was just really tired? That thought made her jolt upright; Chase rose an eyebrow quizzically.

"Care to share your revaluation with the class Miss Sandiego?" He scoffed.

"Are you alright? After the stuff V.I.L.E did to you I can't help but feel horrible for never asking if you are okay."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not you petite baffoon. I was fired, traumatised and embarrassed beyond belief. There is no form of 'okay' or 'alright' that I can be." He shovelled pancakes into his mouth and glared at the wall.

She was baffled by his response. "Uh, that was blunt. But, I'd be happy to give you some money to pay for therapy or some kind?"

"If you are going to do anything to help I'd like you to fix this stupido issue I am facing, those moron vile thugs placed some kind of machine on me, they called it the uh... how you say... truth extractor? Some side effects appear to make my speech pattern more truthful then I would like."

She blinked slowly at the man who fidgeted beneath her gaze. "So... you're acting weird because you are speaking the truth?"

"This is your fault to begin with!" He growled, his eyes looked sad and he sighed. "That is not true, it was my fault for being an idiot and not checking my toothpaste." He started to clean up the plates.

"I can try and find someone who can help you! As a thief I understand the joy of lying." She smirked, trying to push down her guilt for this mans turmoil.

He waved his hand dismissively as he started to wash the plates. "Get out of my hair Carmen Sandiego." He said quietly, not rudely or sadly. Just... quietly.

"You got it Chase. I'll look into helping you out in anyway I can." She responded, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, yeah... WAIT!" He turned around, drying his hands quickly before he ran into another room and came out offering a small bundle of fabric to her.

She looked at him curiously.

He shook it with a glare, "It's just a red beret. Go on, take it. Your hat appeared to be shaved slightly and this can be your casual hat while in Pari."

She felt her heart swell with warmth as she gently took a hold of the object. "Oh, thank you so much-"

"Shoo! Off with you! Before I catch you and prove my worth to the world, go on get!" He shoved her towards the front door, thought better of himself, and started to push her to the window.

"Alright I'm going! I'll see you again sometime Chase Devineaux!" She saluted him and leapt from his window gracefully, she only heard the window slam shut when she had left the alleyway.

\---

Chase was beyond surprised when the recent news of Carmen Sandeigo had her sporting the beret instead of a hat for awhile. Even more surprised when Julia called him asking why she had seen Carmen in casual wear wearing his red beret she had seen him buy once.

But not at all surprised when Carmen showed up again demanding pancakes.


End file.
